A phase interpolator may have a nonlinear relationship between input and output. Accordingly, output from such a phase interpolator may have distortion introduced due to such nonlinearity.
Accordingly, it would be both desirable and useful to reduce distortion in an output of a phase interpolator due to nonlinearity of such a phase interpolator.